ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
4 × 100 metres relay
(Nesta Carter, Michael Frater, Yohan Blake, Usain Bolt) 36.84 (2012) |ORmen= (Nesta Carter, Michael Frater, Yohan Blake, Usain Bolt) 36.84 (2012) |WRwomen= (Tianna Bartoletta, Allyson Felix, Bianca Knight, Carmelita Jeter) 40.82 (2012) |ORwomen= (Tianna Bartoletta, Allyson Felix, Bianca Knight, Carmelita Jeter) 40.82 (2012) }} The 4 × 100 metres relay or sprint relay is an athletics track event run in lanes over one lap of the track with four runners completing 100 metres each. The first runners must begin in the same stagger as for the individual 400 m race. A relay baton is carried by each runner. Prior to 2018, the baton had to be passed within a 20 m changeover box, preceded by a 10-metre acceleration zone. With a rule change effective November 1, 2017 that zone was modified to include the acceleration zone as part of the passing zone, making the entire zone 30 metres in length. The outgoing runner cannot touch the baton until it has entered the zone, the incoming runner cannot touch the baton after it has left the zone. The zone is usually marked in yellow, frequently using lines, triangles or chevrons. While the rule book specifies the exact positioning of the marks, the colors and style are only "recommended". While most legacy tracks will still have the older markings, the rule change still uses existing marks.https://www.iaaf.org/about-iaaf/documents/rules-regulations IAAF rulebook Rule 170 Not all governing body jurisdictions have adopted the rule change. Transfer of the baton in this race is typically blind. The outgoing runner reaches a straight arm backwards when they enter the changeover box, or when the incoming runner makes a verbal signal. The outgoing runner does not look backwards, and it is the responsibility of the incoming runner to thrust the baton into the outstretched hand, and not let go until the outgoing runner takes hold of it without crossing the changeover box and to stop after baton is exchanged. Runners on the first and third legs typically run on the inside of the lane with the baton in their right hand, while runners on the second and fourth legs take the baton in their left. Polished handovers can compensate for a lack of basic speed to some extent, and disqualification for dropping the baton or failing to transfer it within the box is common, even at the highest level. The United States men and women historically dominated this event through the 20th century, winning the most Olympic gold medals and the most IAAF world championships. Carl Lewis ran the anchor leg on U.S. relay teams that set six world records from 1983 to 1992, including the first team to break 38 seconds. The current men's world record stands at 36.84, set by the Jamaican team at the Final of the 2012 London Olympic Games on 11 August 2012. As the only team to break 37 seconds to date, Jamaica has been the dominant team in the sport, winning two consecutive Olympic Gold Medals as well as four consecutive World Championships. The previous record was 37.04 seconds as set by the Jamaican team at the 2011 World Championships. The fastest electronically timed anchor leg run is 8.65 seconds by Usain Bolt at the 2015 IAAF World Relays, while http://www.alltime-athletics.com/m4x100ok.htm Bob Hayes was hand-timed as running 8.7 seconds on a cinder track in the 1964 Tokyo Games Final.http://sports.espn.go.com/oly/summer08/fanguide/athlete?athlete=5325 The women's world record stands at 40.82 seconds, set by the United States in 2012 at the London Olympics. The fastest anchor leg run by a woman is 9.70 by Carmelita Jeter. According to the IAAF rules, world records in relays can only be set if all team members have the same nationality. All-time top 10 by country Men *Correct as of October 2019. Women *Correct as of August 2019. All-time top 25 Men *Correct as of October 2019. Women *Correct as of October 2019. Olympic Games medalists Men Women World Championships medalists Men Women See also *Men's 4 × 100 metres relay world record progression *Women's 4 × 100 metres relay world record progression *Italy national relays team at the international athletics championships *List of fastest anchor legs Notes and references External links *IAAF list of 4x100-metres-relay records in XML Category:4 × 100 metres relay Category:Events in track and field Category:Track relay races Category:Summer Olympic disciplines in athletics